Of the Sun, Moon and Stars
by Xenic
Summary: Harry meets Suki in a Park. Just who is she? Rated for future fight sceneslanguage. Comments welcome, undue slander isn't. Thank you


Of the Sun, Moon and Stars - by Xenic 

**X**enic: I apologise if this seems a little slow to start, it's how I feel it should be written. The first few chapters we will be following my OC, Suki, but I plan to follow Harry & Co by the time they reach Hogwarts.  
**H**arvey (the cat): Meow (_And_)  
**X**enic: oh yes, i'm slightly mad, so please forgive any slipups I may make, artist licease will be my excuse (please do tell me if you feel there is something BIGI missed)  
**H**arvey: Meow (_And_)  
**X**enic: **insert disclaimer here** my ideas are my own, and they are not open source so you may not use them. Any OC's that I create, however, are open source and you may use them if you ask  
**H**arvey: Meow (nicely)  
**X**enic: And please ignore my cat... For some reason he seems to like me!  
**H**arvey: MEow... (_He feeds me..._)

Chapter 1 - **Introduction**

"I know all about the Ministry and what happened there last month Harry" Harry turned on the swing he was sitting on. Sitting on a bench, a few metres away, was a girl . The first thing Harry noticed was her hair. It was pure white and she wore it in a ponytail which reached her waist. As he approached Harry noticed other things about her. Like she was thin, and from how she was sitting on the bench, rather short. She turned her face towards Harry. Her eyes were violet and, as Harry noticed as he sat beside her, there were green flecks sprinkled in them.

"I don't know what you mean." Harry said, not wanting to talk to anyone about it, especially not a complete stranger. "Who are you anyway?" The girl smiled. "My name..." She shook her head. "I have not had to use one in so long. You may call me Suki." Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Quietly Suki began to talk to Harry.

"There have been choices in your life Harry. Choices that have effected how you are here now. I know some have been made as easily as picking a pair of socks to wear. I am also aware of all the hardship that you have been through." She was silent for a while.

"There are four ways which this can end Harry. And only you can choose which path to follow. If you wish I can show you the way, but the journey is yours, and yours alone." Harry's brow knitted together. "What do you mean four ways to end this?" Suki smiled. "The paths in front of you will lead to whichever future you desire. You have the choice of three paths, from the five you had from birth. Through your choices thusfar Harry, you have rejected powers from the stars and from the elements. Though you were not aware of these choices I believe you've been wish to reject these powers. For the elements are too weak to help you defeat Voldemort, and the stars would not allow you're interferance in the coming battles." She turned so she was staring Harry right in the eyes. "The paths in front of you are these, the Sun, the Moon and Death. And by Death I do not mean that you have to die, but that is where you're powers would stem." Harry was starting to get angry, whether it was fuelled by Voldemort or not he didn't care, he wanted answers. "The Sun and the Moon, they are equally as powerful as each other and the powers from Death. Each has strength and each has weaknesses. As for the fourth way, the last road that anyone wants to travel is that of failure, but you must always bare it in mind"  
Harry sat in silence before realising that Suki had finished. He gulped, he didn't understand half of what this girl was saying. So he had to ask "How do you know all this?"

Suki laughed softly for a few seconds. "The power of the Stars Harry, and if it were any other way I would have spoken to you earlier. However it is now that you need help and guidance. And here I am, offering it to you." She reached across to Harry, touching his shoulder. "You need this Harry. Please, believe me."

Harry shrugged Suki's hand off his shoulder. "Why should I believe you?" He almost regretted saying those words as he saw the expression of pain sweep across Suki's face. "Must you brush a helping hand away from you?" she whispered, "I know you are in pain, but you must lose it, or else you could end up worse than the Dark Lord." She sighed. "He has help now from one whose powers come from the Stars. That is how he has been able to keep ahead this past year. I do not deny that I want something from this venture, but what I ask will assist you in your fight. I am asking for the chance to fight with you when you go to fight Voldemort." Harry was shocked. He thought he'd be able to shrug her off easily, especially after seeing that look. Now though, now he didn't know what to do. "What should I do then?" Suki smiled slightly, "You have taken the first step, by asking for help. Right now you must decide. Which path do you want to take? I will assist you in whichever path you choose. Sun, Moon, Death. Those are your choices. I cannot tell you what they can do, what their powers entail. I can however advise you thus. Even on the darkest day, the light of the Sun shines on the Earth. The moon is always and eternal, seen or unseen. Death holds great powers, enough to eclipse the Sun or the Moon, but not both. I know that is not much help, I wish I could tell you more."

"What would you choose?" Suki looked unprepared for that question, but her smiled before saying, "Would my answer make that much difference to your choice?" She shook her head. "If I had to suggest one for which you should consider, I would say the Moon." She stood. "And now Harry I must go. I have to find Dumbledore, and I do not think that he will be too pleased to see me." Suki stretched as she stood. "I will see you later Harry Potter." And with that, she vanished into thin air.

Harry looked confused as she disappeared. There wasn't a noice, so it wasn't desapperating, there didn't seem to be a portkey, so how did se disappear like that? Standing, he made he's way back to Privet Drive. Just one more mystery in his life.


End file.
